


Drive in Insanity

by butterflyeffect121



Series: Until Dawn : before ,during and after [1]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Different that the game, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Ghosts, Hallucinations, Insanity, Love Wins, M/M, Oneshot, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyeffect121/pseuds/butterflyeffect121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the events that occured in the game . I'll take you to a journey about how Josh , a normal teenager with two sisters and friends became  what he is . This is the events that occured after Hannah and Beth fell of the cliff.Maybe the story will change it's all up to ancheto121.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive in Insanity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ancheto121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancheto121/gifts).



**DENIAL:**

Josh wasn't in denial .No matter what his friends,his family said he felt that Hannah and Beth weren't dead. They couldn't be .He was normal .It seemed like it was yesterday the grip Mike and Matt had on him still fresh in his mind.At first nobody was worried it was normal that after such traumatic events his behavior was to be affected .After 1 month his parents staeted to worry. They tried to talk to him ,they really did.When his behavior remained the same after 3 months have passed since the search for his sisters stopped , a family friend gave his mother Dr.Allan's number saying that he was good at his profesion.It took a while but sooner than he liked he was sitting in a chair forced to talk about his feelings to a complete stranger .

'' I don't need help ! " Josh was screaming, his voice echoing in the room."You do both me and your mother know this and it's time you admit it to yourself !"His father's voice rang louder than it was inside his head .

That was when he threw his glass , the cup breaking on the wall behind his parents .The red juice he was drinking against the wall resembled blood and maybe , just maybe that was the first clue of what was going to happen latter this year .The yelling stopped in an instant , his mother's soft cries breaking the silence that has settled over.

" Josh go to your room ." It was obvious that his father expected some kind of reply but the boy just stood up from the table and went upstairs in his room , he didn't even bother to slam the door .

"I need some sleep."and as his hands took out a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt ."You do now don't you.I have always said to Hannah that you were lazier than me."Just like that Beth was here sitting on his bed dressed the same way he last saw her .

"You're not real . You can't be real ." His voice almost broke when he said this , but Josh had to convice himself,that Beth wasn't real or he'll go insane if he wasn't already .She just smiled at him but there was something off about her smile . "Maybe I'm real , maybe I'm not , maybe you're not real ,too." She laughed but her laugh had changed before the accident it used to help make him relax now it was scary howt hollow it sounded . It was also scary how much it reminded him of his own .

The sleep he had that night was more of a nightmare . It was the night of the accident . The worst part was it was like Josh was there he saw everything .The drinking contest he had with Chris after it they had both passed out on the bar , the prank gone wrong , how Hannah ran outside ,he felt the way Beth tried to shake him awake . That was it the next thing he saw was after he had woken up in the morning only to find out that his sisters had been gone for hours . Josh felt somebody trying to shake him awake hoping to find Beth he opened his eyes only to see his mother , his dad in the doorway of his room a quiet presence .He didn't see Beth this time no this time it was Hannah standing next to his father . Josh knew not to mention it to his parents they worried enough for his sanity already , he wouldn't adimit it but he knew that they had a reason to worry , he was worried too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It was different to write this . I'll make another work based on the game with what changed with the characters that survived the events that occured in the game . This is kind of what you are going to expect , the other chapters are going to be longer . 
> 
> WARNING:  
> Don't read if you can't handle angst and a little horror.


End file.
